


La dérive des sentiments

by Killo89



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Brotherly Affection, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, M/M, Marriage, Master/Slave, Rape, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killo89/pseuds/Killo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthaeus, un riche commerçant de Rome originaire des Terres du Nord, décide un jour d'acheter une esclave qu'un marchand vend au milieu du forum. Il ne veut pas la maltraiter et lui donner une vie correcte. Et pourtant, tout change rapidement. Bon, au moins, il a de la compagnie !</p>
            </blockquote>





	La dérive des sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> Matthaeus = Danemark (en gros c'est Matthias latinisé) et Lucas = Norvège (Lukas latinisé, le k n'existait pas vraiment).

Matthaeus approcha le vieux marchand. L’homme était petit et gros. Il ne semblait pas des plus riches, et tentait de gagner de l’argent en vendant un de ses esclaves. Ladite esclave était plus grande que son maitre et extrêmement maigre. Sa peau était claire au point qu’on pût penser pouvoir voir au travers. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux blonds tirant sur le blanc. Ses yeux étaient d’une couleur inhabituelle : bleu violacé. Elle ne semblait pas prêter attention aux alentours, son regard fixé dans le vide.

Matthaeus observa sa tenue de plus près. Des tissus choisis au hasard pour raccommoder la vieille tunique beige. La tunique arrivait bien plus haut que les genoux et une simple bourrasque aurait révélé le frêle corps de l’esclave.

Matthaeus, lui, venait d’une des plus riches familles de Rome. C’était un homme de commerce qui faisait fortune de tout. Il n’était citoyen romain que depuis un an et n’avait jamais gardé d'esclave longtemps. Une semaine voire deux au maximum., alors engageait une personne de temps à autre pour les corvées de sa demeure, mais un esclave serait beaucoup plus pratique et permettrait de ne pas gâcher son argent dans le service des autres.

Arrivé devant le marchand, il lui posa un sac empli de sesterces dans la main et attrapa la chaine attachée au cou de l’esclave pour la tirer jusqu’à chez lui.

Étrangement, l’esclave était silencieuse et suivait paisiblement. Ses derniers esclaves eurent besoin d’être punis pour obéir. Elle semblait avoir été élevée correctement. Bonne nouvelle, il n’aurait pas à perdre son temps à la sermonner pour qu’elle comprenne qui est le maitre.

Il arriva aux portes de sa demeure et poussa la frêle femme à l’intérieur. Elle ne broncha pas et obéit silencieusement.

« Bien, nous voilà enfin arrivés, déclara Matthaeus en lâchant la chaine. Te voici chez moi, femme. Ton nom ?

-Lucas, Maitre. »

Ah, petite erreur de genre apparemment. Matthaeus se demanda comment un homme pouvait se cacher sous cette apparence si féminine. Androgyne, du coup. Il nota aussi l’accent étrange de son nouvel esclave qui devait certainement venir des Terres du Nord. Il lui retira ses entraves et le regarda quelques temps avant de dire :

« Très bien. Aurais-tu une qualité particulière ?

-On m’a enseigné l’entretien d’une demeure, Maitre. C’est là mon seul talent.

-Exactement ce que je voulais de toute façon. Mets-toi au travail immédiatement, j’ai vraiment, vraiment faim. »

Sans autre mot, l’esclave s’éloigna, tête baissée, à la recherche de la cuisine que Matthaeus avait simplement indiquée du doigt. Il avait remarqué que la voix de Lucas n’était presque qu’un murmure. Ses pieds ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol de pierre et Matthaeus ne sut dire s’il avait commencé à cuisiner, incapable de savoir même où il était dans la maison.

Il était déjà content de cet esclave. Silencieux et obéissant. Si en plus il était efficace, il serait certainement sa meilleure acquisition depuis un moment. Il se demandait en revanche pourquoi cet homme était un esclave. Les Terres du Nord étaient habitées par des barbares, et lui semblait tout sauf barbare.

Il décida de se détendre un peu le temps de la préparation du repas et fut appelé une quinzaine de minutes plus tard pour celui-ci.

Lucas connaissait en fait bien les manières de se comporter car il se dirigea vers une autre pièce une fois son maitre servi.

Matthaeus s’en fichait un peu de ces manières et interpela son récent achat.

« Mmh, Lucas, d’où viens-tu ? Tu m’as l’air des Terres du Nord, comment as-tu terminé ici ?

-Moi et mon frère avons été capturés il y a longtemps. Nous avons été transportés jusqu’ici, mais il est mort de faim récemment. »

Matthaeus ne put s’empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour l’être qui se tenait devant lui. Il n’était pas un maitre sévère et aimait parler à ses esclaves, alors il l’autorisa à manger avec lui, mais Lucas refusa.

Même si maintenant il était sage et calme, il n’était pas ainsi peu après sa capture.

Déjà, il ne parlait pas latin, et un seul mot entendu dans sa langue natale égalait à une séance de coups de fouet, même si ledit mot était prononcé par murmure et par erreur. Toute désobéissance entrainait une punition sévère. Chaque fois, la séance se terminait avec son dos ensanglanté, ses larmes oppressantes et un silence de mort.

Son ancien maitre n’était pas le marchand qui l’avait vendu. C’était un homme riche et rude qui assouvissait ses pulsions sadiques en regardant ce frêle esclave souffrir. Dès que Lucas montrait un objet pour l’indiquer à son maitre et qu’il ne connaissait pas son nom latin, l'homme le forçait à dire son nom dans sa langue d’origine pour ensuite avoir une raison de le blesser. Juste par sadisme.

Le petit frère de Lucas ne subissait pas ces châtiments corporels. Lucas avait tout fait pour blâmer toutes les erreurs de son frère à sa place, ainsi restait-il sain. Le petit a eu une fois été forcé de regarder le traitement que son subissait son grand frère et lui avait ensuite juré de ne plus jamais faire d’erreur.

Sauf que le maitre dut s’absenter un long moment, les enfermant tous les deux dans une pièce scellée. Son petit frère mourut ici, dans ses bras, affamé. Il avait bien tenté d’ouvrir la porte pour le sauver, mais quand il comprit que c’était trop tard, il préféra rester à ses côtés. Finalement, le maitre était revenu et tout redevint normal. Enfin, non. Maintenant, Lucas ne vivait plus que pour servir son maitre. C’était le sens de la vie de tout esclave normal, mais le maitre avait jugé la présence de ce petit frère comme nuisible et préféra le tuer sans avoir à le violenter, pour qu’il meurt si proche de son frère. Juste par sadisme.

La cruauté de cet homme, les coups de fouet répétés presque indéfiniment et les douleurs mentales avaient fini par briser Lucas qui avait arrêté de ressentir la douleur pendant la torture, qui avait arrêté de redresser la tête, qui ne faisait plus aucun bruit, qui avait triplé d’efficacité et qui ne parlait plus que lorsqu’on lui posait une question.

Matthaeus termina donc son repas seul, comme toujours, dans la maison la plus silencieuse de l’empire.

Lucas fut celui qui débarrassa la table de son nouveau maitre sans le regarder dans les yeux et sans lui adresser la parole.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Matthaeus, suspicieux. C’est un bon point. »

Lucas remercia ce « compliment » en faisant une légère révérence muette puis reprit ses activités de rangement.

Matthaeus soupira. Il n’avait pas l’habitude des esclaves, c’était visible. Par ailleurs, lui aussi venait des Terres du Nord. Il avait trahi sa patrie natale barbare pour acheter la citoyenneté romaine à l’empereur.

« Je n’ai pas d’ergastule ici. Enfin, je veux dire que je n’ai qu’une chambre. Nous devrons coucher ensemble. »

Lucas acquiesça silencieusement encore une fois. Il avait terminé son rangement et nettoyage et s’était retiré pour s’occuper du reste de la maison. Matthaeus soupira.

Il l’avait acheté pour faire ces taches, c’est vrai, mais il devait avouer qu’il voulait surtout de la compagnie. Il pensait que c’était une femme au départ, et c’était pas plus mal, car il voulait vraiment de la compagnie dans _ce_ sens.

Bon, il devrait attendre pour rencontrer le véritable amour. Ou juste une partenaire sexuelle. C’est le minimum.

Au moment du coucher, Matthaeus, en tenue de nuit, attendit Lucas qui entra dans la pièce et qui se déshabilla intégralement. Surpris, il demanda :

« Pourquoi viens-tu de… te mettre nu ?

-Je… je… bégaya Lucas que Matthaeus voyait perdre ses points moyens pour la première fois, c’est ce qu’on m’a appris. On m’a enseigné de faire cela lorsque le Maitre serait prêt. Je suis navré, Maitre, si cela vous déplait. »

Matthaeus fronça les sourcils. Mais que faisait cet homme avant d’être vendu… ?

« Dis-moi, Lucas, que faisais-tu avant que je t’achète ?

-Je… Je servis un homme longtemps. Il est mort récemment. »

Il ne voulait pas en parler plus et Matthaeus ne voulait pas non plus le forcer à en dire plus. Donc il se contenta de cette maigre information. Enfin, non… Il observa le faible corps qui lui faisait face et remarqua les marques rouges qui ne cicatriseraient jamais sur son ventre et son dos.

« Lucas… D’où viennent ces marques sur ton corps ?

-Ce sont les punitions que j’ai méritées, infligées par mon ancien maitre lui-même. Je n’étais qu’un idiot désobéissant. »

Cette phrase, on lui avait forcément fait apprendre par cœur. C’était une récitation, c’était évident.

« Il était si dur ? N’a-t-il jamais été puni ?

-Non. C’était un homme bon qui a simplement dû s’énerver à cause de ma gaucherie.

-C’est faux Lucas, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le blondinet tourna la tête et regarda le sol. Son émotion ne changea pas pour autant, mais rien que ce geste révélait la vérité.

« Tu n’auras pas à t’inquiéter d’un tel traitement ici. »

Ce fut leur dernière parole échangée, et ils s’endormirent tous les deux, juste après que Matthaeus eut donné des vêtements à Lucas.

Ce premier esclave était une expérience intéressante. Matthaeus s’attachait déjà à lui. Le petit avait subi des châtiments terribles et aurait une vie meilleure ici. Bon, il devrait trouver une compagne maintenant pour combler la solitude dans son cœur, mais il se sentirait moins seul en rentrant chez lui désormais !

 

Le lendemain soir, justement, Matthaeus fut ravi de voir ce jeune homme finir de préparer le repas pour son maitre. Il semblait y mettre du cœur mais ses émotions restaient calfeutrées au fond de son être et n’apparaissaient donc pas sur son visage. C'était assez triste, Matthaeus ne voulait pas cet homme malheureux.

Bon, tant pis.

« Lucas, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je... Non, Maitre. Tout va bien.

-Raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Je... Maitre, je suis navré d'avoir à me plaindre ainsi, mais j'aurais apprécié ne pas avoir à porter de vêtements pour le coucher. Mais je me plierai à votre volonté de toute façon, Maitre.

-Oh, tu dors nu ? Non, d'accord, aucun problème. Tu aurais dû me le dire hier soir.

-Je suis désolé, Maitre. »

Être appelé maitre sonnait bien au début. Maintenant, il se sentait mal d'être appelé ainsi tant de fois dans une seule phrase. Il voulait un peu plus d'intimité avec le seul autre habitant de cette demeure.

« Tu sais, tu peux arrêter de m'appeler maitre. Je... C'est un peu gênant. Appelle-moi par mon prénom, Matthaeus.

-Si vous le souhaitez, Matthaeus. »

On sentait qu'il n'était pas habitué à tant de familiarités. Le pauvre rougit en prononçant le nom de son maitre, c'était peut-être un peu trop personnel, mais si c'était sa volonté.

* * *

 Cela faisait quelques mois que Lucas travaillait pour Matthaeus. Un soir, en allant se coucher, Lucas, déshabillé, hésita un instant avant de s'allonger.

« Un problème ?

-Non. Aucun. »

Lucas allait finalement s'allonger, mais son maitre l'interrompit en se levant pour le surplomber de toute sa musculature. Lucas feignit l'ignorance et l'innocence, mais il rougit profondément lorsque Matthaeus posa ses mains sur ses hanches blanches. Ses mains étaient fermes, il le tenait très proche de lui.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment, avant que Matthaeus n'ose l'embrasser sur les lèvres pâles presque invisibles sur son visage. Ses traits fins et délicats rappelaient réellement ceux d'une femme, il avait des épaules coulantes, contrastant avec le carré du corps de Matthaeus. Il avait même, étrangement, une taille semblable à celle d'une femme. Son corps était trop androgyne pour ne pas porter à confusion.

Lucas ne se débattait pas. Matthaeus ne savait pas s'il était consentant et voulait son avis sur la question, mais aucune question ne dut être posée lorsque Lucas entoura le cou de son maitre pour retourner la vigueur de son baiser. Un tel baiser était véritable, aucun doute.

Tombant ensemble sur le lit, Matthaeus retira ses vêtements également mais ne s'enflamma pas immédiatement. Il s'amusa longtemps à cartographier le corps de cet homme pour qui des sentiments contraires s'étaient développés. Il l'aimait d'un amour pur et cristallin, et pourtant, cet homme était un esclave, d'une classe inférieure. L'amour semblait triompher sur les choix de la société.

Matthaeus comptait tout faire lui-même, mais Lucas baissait au fur et à mesure, longeant chaque partie du corps de cet amant avec le bout de l'index, appréciant chaque cellule de peau, chaque forme de muscle sous la peau plutôt claire, chaque bourdonnement intérieur qui montrait l'excitation montante.

Lucas atteignit rapidement les parties géniales de son amant et prit soudainement le gland dans sa bouche. Loin d'être gauche dans ses mouvements, Matthaeus se demanda quelques secondes comment un si jeune homme pouvait autant maitriser le sujet mais tomba dans l'extase du plaisir, annihilant toute pensée cohérente.

Après plusieurs minutes de succion, Lucas dut relâcher son emprise sur le sexe en érection lorsqu'il sentit un doigt approcher son entrée pour pénétrer et le préparer physiquement aux intentions de Matthaeus.

Il gémissait dans des murmures d'euphorie, ce qui excitait Matthaeus encore plus. Il ne put attendre plus et, sans d'autres préparations, pénétra Lucas avec une légère violence.

Le corps du frêle homme eut besoin de plusieurs minutes avant de s'adapter complètement à la taille de son amant. Ses yeux se troublèrent de quelques larmes à cause de la douleur provoquée par la soudaine pénétration. Il dut s'adapter rapidement pour survivre au rythme de son maitre qui demandait des nouvelles de temps en temps sans obtenir de réponses.

Ils gémissaient tous les deux, Matthaeus restant le plus bruyant. Lucas tentait de garder sa voix son contrôle, mais son amant toucha un point sensible qui le fit littéralement crier de plaisir. Les émotions s'emmêlèrent en lui, les pensées se liquéfiaient pour ne laisser qu’apparaitre le corps musculeux de Matthaeus.

Lucas se tordit sensuellement lorsqu'il vint, et eut un soupir de bonheur en sentant son bienaimé venir en lui.

« Mon amour, murmura Matthaeus dans l'oreille de son âme sœur, cela faisait longtemps que je voulais t'en parler... Je peux te libérer, non ? Tu deviendrais un affranchi.

-Je n’en vois pas l’utilité. Cela n’aurait aucun intérêt. Ma situation ne changerait pas.

-Tu pourrais voter.

-C’est vrai…

-Pourquoi tu refuserais ?

 

-Cela fait si longtemps que je suis dans cette situation... Je ne sais pas si je m'adapterai à devenir un homme libre.

-Comment ça ? Je pensais que tu avais été capturé aux Terres du Nord.

-J'étais déjà esclave, là-bas. Le premier fils d'un esclave. Le second étant Emil.

-Mais... Quels travaux nécessitent un esclave aux Terres du Nord ?

-Je satisfaisais mes Maitres.

-Dans _ce_ sens ?

-Évidemment, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Je n'ai toujours été bon qu'à ça. Les hommes trouvaient en moi une maigre consolation due à la mort de leurs femmes. Mon corps frêle les amusait, ils s'imaginaient un corps de femme en me voyant, m'interdisant de me couper les cheveux pour être plus fidèle à la réalité. Ma voix et mon visage ont toujours été comme ça, si...

-Féminins ?

-On peut dire ça.

-Ce n'était pas pour te vexer.

-Tu pensais bien que j'étais une femme en m'achetant.

-Tu marques un point. Mais maintenant, je t'apprécie pour qui tu es, non ?

-Je suppose. »

Ils restèrent là, pendant cinq minutes. Matthaeus caressait le visage pâle au clair de Lune de Lucas qui, lui, l'observait de ses yeux violacés. Il souriait rarement, certainement à cause de sa condition. Maintenant, il était plus heureux. Enfin, Matthaeus espérait. Il hésita tellement que Lucas intervint :

« Un problème ?

-Je... Lucas, je voudrais te demander... Es-tu heureux, désormais ?

-Oui, fut la réponse après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu as vécu pas mal de choses, je veux m'assurer que tout va bien et que tu ne vis pas dans le passé derrière ce masque facial figé dans la pierre. La disparition de ton cher frère doit encore te perturber, je suppose, mais dis-toi qu'il ne vit plus cet enfer à présent. Il est libre, chez Pluton.

-Je n'y pensais plus depuis longtemps. Le passé est passé. Je sais qu'il est délivré dans l’au-delà du funeste destin que l'on partageait. Tu m'as également sauvé, je ne saurai te remercier. »

Matthaeus sourit et entoura Lucas de ses bras. Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le torse de son cher et tendre, respirant lentement son odeur. Matthaeus se délectait du parfum de ses longs cheveux soyeux. La lumière laiteuse de la Lune les rendait brillants, presque illuminés d'une divine lumière.

C'était certainement un signe de Vénus, toute entière à lui attachée, lui annonçant que désormais, ils vivraient heureux.

Matthaeus murmura un bonne nuit avant de s'endormir dans l'ivresse de l'amour, de la joie de sa présence, dans l'excitation de l'inconnu de demain. Qui sait ce qu'il adviendra d'eux, amants bénis de Vénus qui jurèrent de ne jamais se quitter. Le fatum s'abattrait peut-être sur eux, mais autant ne pas y penser. Carpe diem.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, c'est une petite idée qui m'est venue après avoir lu un doujin Gerita de qualité. Je voulais surtout me renseigner sur Rome et la société romaine et j'ai intégré certaines de mes découvertes dans l'histoire. Évidemment, on termine sur une expression latine que tout le monde devrait utiliser : Carpe diem !  
> Oh d'ailleurs "Vénus tout entière à lui attachée" c'est évidemment une référence à Phèdre qui dit "C'est Vénus tout entière à sa proie attachée". Je précise, juste au cas où !


End file.
